Hopeless Romantic
by stoneborn
Summary: [Mac Stella] I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic....always dreaming about when my knight in shining armour will come and rescue me.
1. Late Night Dreams

**Title- **Hopeless Romantic

**Author- **Charmed Heiress

**Rating-** M

**Pairing- **Mac/Stella

**Disclaimer-** I don't own CSI:NY or any of it's characters. I'm just a hopeless, obsessed SMACked fan. MS 4eva!

**A/N** This is my first attempt at a CSI:NY fanfic so please review. This might get a bit kinky depending on where the plot takes me. This chapter will be short, it's just to get things started._

* * *

__She brushed a curl out of her eyes as she stared aimlessly out the window while the rain continued to pelt down relentlessly. She shivered, despite the fact her heater was going full blast. Even though she had spent her entire life in New York, the cold was the one thing she couldn't get used to. A sharp knock at her door jolted her out of her thoughts. Glancing at the clock, she noted the time to be well past midnight.Who could possibly be visiting at this hour? She swung open the door to reveal a familiar figure._

_"Mac?" she asked incredulously._

_"One and only." He gave her an uncharacteristically dopey smile. Stella's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stared at her boss. He was wearing his usual work attire minus his jacket and tie (though that had been absent lately anyway) and was drenched with from head to toe. The water caused his white (now see-through) shirt to cling to his torso, showing off his toned chest and abs..._

_"So what are you doing here?"_

_"I just want to talk." His wide grin never leaving his face. Stella nodded cautiously wondering what was causing Mac's strange behaviour._

_"Come on in."He stepped inside, stumbling as he did so. Stella caught him in her arms and she could smell the alchohol on his breath._

_" Have you been drinking?" she asked, already knowing the answer._

_"Just a little...hiccup" Suddenly he pushed her against the door roughly._

_"...Mac..." she struggled to break free, but Mac was much too strong. He brushed his lips gently against hers._

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted this..." Mac whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. _

_A million thoughts raced through her mind. What did he mean? Wanted what exactly? Was he drunk? No...but then again, he wasn't sober either..._

_He planted his lips against hers again. Her heart logde itself in her throat. This time she let him inside, his tongue massaging against hers. They eventually pulled away and Mac moved onto her neck, planting little hot kisses down her neck and collarbone, which soon turned into little hot bites. Her hands roamed his back suggestively and she could feel him growing hard against her thigh..._

She jolted awake. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she took a few deep, calming breaths. _Damn, and it was just getting to the good part... _This was the third time this week she had dreamt about him and they were starting to interrupt her sleeping patterns. Slowly, she rose from her bed, making her way to the bathroom. A hot shower always made her feel better.

**

* * *

A/N **Sorry this chapter is so short. The others will be longer, I promise. Please Review! 


	2. Last Minute Date

**A/N **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. After much debating I decided to write a case for them to work on, but Stella and Mac will still be the main focus of the fic. If the writings in _italics_ that's Stella thinking.

* * *

She wondered why he didn't wear his tie anymore. It could be because he had loosened up a bit lately, after his date with Rose. She knew he wasn't still seeing Rose, but a new girlfriend could explain why Mac seemed so much happier lately. She sighed, she was going to driver herself crazy thinking like that. Stella downed the last drop of her coffee and stared at the pile of paperwork she was supposed to be doing. It was an unusually slow day at the lab. Her mind drifted back to last night. She licked her lips, trying to imagine what it would be like if Mac _really_ kissed her. _What would it feel like? What would it taste like?_ As a young child at the orphanage the nuns always said she was a hopeless romantic, dreaming about her knight in shining armour coming to rescue her and living happily ever after. But eventually she grew older and wiser as the chances of her getting adopted grew less and less likely. Eventually she got tired of waiting and decided she would rescue herself. She was an independent, strong woman who relied on herself to get to where she was today. She didn't need anyone...except _him._

"Stella? Stella?" A voice with a heavy New York accent interrupted her thoughts.

" Huh? Oh hey Danny, what's up?"

" What's up with you, more like it. You better not let Mac catch you day-dreaming when you're supposed to be working." Danny half-joked, half-warned.

"I wasn't day-dreaming..' she mumbled, more to herself than him. Danny glanced at the empty coffee cups on her desk.

" Jeeez Stella, four cups of coffee? It's not even noon yet. What's the matter? Boyfriend keep you all night?" he teased.

" Boyfriend?" Stella asked, somewhat confused.

" The sculpture guy. What's his name? Fred? Frank?"

"Oh Frankie. We broke up." she said matter-of-fact-ly.

"How come?" he asked curiously. His intuition was telling him there was more to it than just 'We broke up'.

" You know, you better not let Mac catch you here annoying me when yor suposed to be working." her irritation clearly evident in her voice. Danny threw up his hands in self-defense.

"Alright I'm going. Touchy..." He turned to leave, but just then both his and Stella's cellphone beeped. They simultanouesly flip open their phones.

"Dispatch"

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny and Stella arrived at the apartment, kits in hand. Mac was already kneeling over the body. Stella noted that once again his tie was missing from its place around his neck. A young blonde woman, clad in her underwear, lay on the ground in a pool of blood. She sported a nasty head wound.

"Killer left behind the murder weapon." Mac stated, getting right to the point. He lowered a blood covered baseball bat into the evidence bag.

"Signs of a struggle." Stella said, looking around the room. A broken vase lay shattered on the ground, red nail polish was spilt over the table. "Poor girl" she added as an afterthought."

Flack walked up to them, notebook in hand.

"Gotta ID on the vic?" Danny asked.

"Name's Sheryll Hartigay. The neighbours found her this morning."

----------------------------------------------------

Back at the morgue Dr.Sid Hammerback briefed Mac and Danny on the results of the autopsy.

"Her brother just came in to ID her, pretty shaken up. The assistant had to restrain him."

"Well, it's understandable." Danny sympathized.

"Cause of death was blunt force trauma, fractured her skull and snapped her neck." Dr. Hammerback informed them.

"Rape kit?" Mac asked though it was obvious what the answer was.

"Positive, collected semen and sent it off to DNA. I also scraped some blood from under her nails. The Dr. handed Danny a clear container. Inside was dried blood. " Have a look at this." He showed the two her nails. The red polish on them was smudged. Mac recalled seeing red nail polish at the crime scene.

"She was painting her nails when the killer interrupted her. And she scratched him while the polish was still wet."

"Yup, I'd say time of death was around 5pm last night." Dr. Hammerback concluded.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jane." Jane Parsons looked up to see Stella standing in the doorway.

" You're here for the results of the Hartigay case, right?" she smiled, though she wasn't exactly happy with the Greek's presence. She was hoping Mac would come to pick up the results. The two women never really like each other, but no one could really tell. Their indifference was unspoken and though neither would admit it, it revolved around a certain blue-eyed detective.

"Yup." Stella 'smiled' too.

"DNA from the blood and the semen is male and a match to each other."

"Did you run it through AFIS?" Stella asked.

"No matches" Jane answered apologetically.

-------------------------------------------------

Mac was finishing up some paperwork when Stella poked her head in the door.

"Hey Mac, Hawkes said you were looking for me." Mac smiled slightly. He seemed kind of nervous.

"Yeah, come in. Um... are you doing anything tonight?"

"Just paperwork, why?" she asked hopefully.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." he asked somewhat embarrassed.

_Awwww! He's so cute when he's embarrassed._

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood for hotdogs tonight." she joked light-heartedly

"No hotdogs tonight. Real dinner." he assured her "at my place." he added.

_At his place? Does that mean it's a date? Shit, he's waiting for me to answer him. _

"Um. Sure I'd love to."

**

* * *

A/N Sorry I took longer than I'd hope to update. Next chap there will be lots more Mac/Stella fluff/smut. Please review!**


	3. Cheers

**A/N **Thank you again for your reviews. Here's some more Mac/Stella fluff as I promised. I know I said there would be smut in this chap, it'll be in the next chap, which will be up very soon. I hope the characters are not too OC.

**Disclaimer** I don't own them, if I did I would be paying people to write this for me but I'm not.

* * *

She couldn't decide what dress to wear. It was currently a tie between a scarlet red dress with a plunging neckline or a backless black dress. The backlesss option would probrably be better, he always seemed to have a thing for the small of her back. But she always wore black at work and she really wanted to blow him away with something different. _Alright red it is. _She looked in the mirror and began fixing her make-up. _Maybe I should do something with my hair...What am I thinking? We work together, he's seen me looking a lot more worse for wear. But, still I'm going on a date and I want to impress him. But then...I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard...Ughh! this is driving me insane._ _I don't even know if this is a real date! Maybe I should of asked for clarification..._ She sighed, she couldn't make her mind up about anything. She glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time that night. It was almost time to leave. _Here we go..._

-----------------------------------------------

The weather was dismal. The wind sharp and bitter. Every now and then a flash of rain and hail pelted down on unsuspecting victims. Stella was one such victm. She groaned, reminding herself of how much she despised the cold. _Always rearing it's head at the worst possible time_. Now the average person would be horrified to have such a thing happen on the night they were having dinner with their dream guy, but Stella remained calm, drying herself off as best she could once inside. After what they've been through together, this couldn't possibly compare. Arriving at his apartment door, she knocked a few times. The door opened almost immediately.

"Stella, come in." Mac greeted her with a smile. His eyes travelled her figure up and down. "You look fantastic. I didn't expect you to dress up" Stella smiled cautiously.

"Well, I don't get to dress up that often so might as well..." Stella was interrupted by a loud, peircing beeping noise.

"What is that?" she asked. The expression on Mac's face turned to shock-horror.

"Smoke alarm" he said while rushing to the kitchen, Stella not far behind.

Whatever was cooking on the stove top was now engulfed in flames. Thinking quickly, Mac turned off the heat and quickly put the lid on the pan. With the fire died out he turned to Stella, looking embarrassed. This was definetely not helped by the fact Stella was giggling hysterically. His face turned grave.

"You know, you can really lower a guy's self-esteem." he said in mock-hurt voice.

"Aww. I'm sorry Mac. Really, you should be a fireman. You can put out my fire any day." she teased. Mac, exasperated, smiled ever so slightly, before turning his attention back onto dinner.

"So.." he began " you wanna order some pizza?"

"I thought we were going to have 'real' dinner tonight." she joked.

"You want _that?" _he nodded towards whatever it was that had gone up in smoke. Stella picked up the phone.

"Next time I cook."

-----------------------------------------------

Mac paid for the pizza as Stella went over his DVD collection. She smiled as she saw something she liked.

"Can we watch this?" she asked.

"Stella, I don't know..."

"Mac, you should know by now I was only ask to be polite." He chuckled slightly, he didn't really have any objections to it, but she was so cute when she was trying to get her way.

"Alright, 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding' it is." Stella set up the movie while Mac disappeared into the kitchen. Stella had just gotten herself comfortable on the couch when Mac handed her a glass.

"Red wine? We're eating pizza, Mac."

"And you're dressed up like you're going to a fancy restuarant. What's your point?" he countered. Stella set the glass on the table and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Hope you like Greek olives." she said while taking a bite.

"Greeks might be lambs in the kitchen but we're tigers in the bedroom."

Mac turned to Stella.

"Is that really true?" he asked. By now they had finished off the pizza and were sipping on their wine.

"I dunno, you'll have to ask my ex-boyfriends. Or your could find out yourself." she giggled a bit. Mac looked at her.

"Are you drunk already?"

"I'm not drunk, I've only had one glass. I'm just happy" Mac grinned so slighty it could hardly be seen. Stella's face turned serious.

"What about you, Mac? Are you happy?" Mac thought seriously about it for a moment.

"Yes." he paused "yes I'm very happy." Stella smiled and raised her glass.

"Cheers, to being happy." Mac clanked his glass with Stella's.

"Cheers." he smiled. Hazel eyes stared into blue. Caught in the moment, she leaned in for a kiss...

**

* * *

A/N** Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I'm so evil...ahem, anyhoo please be so kind as to review :) oh and just so there isn't any confusion the underlined bit is from the movie. 


	4. Hopeful

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who's read so far and special thanks to jorga fan86 for your greek translation. This chap's a bit smutty so don't read if you don't like that sort of stuff. So sorry his took so long, this is the last chap so I hope you enjoy! **Disclaimer**- They don't belong to me.

* * *

She had no idea how it happenned, one minute they were watching the movie, having an innocent conversation, the next they were all over each other. She should probrably stop, ask him if this was okay, but she couldn't. Her mind abandoned all reason, the taste was...intoxicating...addictive, even. By now she was sitting on his lap, straddling him, his hands roaming her backside without boundaries, the movie long forgotten. Neither was too sure how long they sat there, making out like a pair of hormonal teenageers. Their lips parted, Mac's teeth tugging on her lower lip. 

"Stella..." Mac whispered, gazing into her eyes. She was mesmorized by the grey-blue of his.

"Mac..." she whispered back.

They didn't need to say any more. Words were just things that come out of the mouth, they were unimportant. Their connection ran so much deeper than that. Besides there were better things they could do with their tongues. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her to the bedroom and sat her down on his bed. Smiling mischievously, Stella wrapped her arms around his neck, locking him in a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss soon turned into a fight for dominance, neither willing to give it up. Eventually Stella drew away, gasping for air. Smirking, Mac pinned her down and rolled on top. She tried to struggle free but found he was too strong. He kissed her lips softly before moving on. Planting butterfly kisses down her delicate neck, he stopped just above the collarbone. Lovingly, he sucked on it, marking her as his own. She moaned softly. She didn't think anything that felt this good was legal. His lips met hers again.

"Filas orea" she purred in his ear. Mac gave her a quizzical look.

"It means you kiss good" she explained. They kissed again, this time as they pulled away Stella gently sucked on his tongue, as though she was trying to give him a hickey on it. It made Mac weak at the knees.

"You. kiss. good. too." he gasped between each word as Stella began nibbling on his neck.

His hands tugged at her dress but didn't try to remove it, as though he was asking permission. She nodded. He took it off, his hands tracing her figure delicately...slowly, her skin tingling wherever he touch. She grasped at his shirt in desperation. Stella didn't have the sort of patience Mac did and contended herself by tearing off his shirt without remorse. They continued to make out as they desparately tried to rid each other of their clothes. They stopped when they reached their underwear. She glanced at his body up and down, his blue eyes, gorgeous smile, broad shoulders, toned chest and abs...it was enough to make her drool. Mac must of seen this as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much" she smiled coyly "I'll be right back." Mac looked confused as she disapeared momentarily. Stella returned, her desired item in hand. Mac chuckled as she she looped the tie around his neck and did it up. Using it to pull him towards her, she purred.

"Now where were we?"

-------------------------------------------------

Stella stirred in her sleep, trying to find a source of warmth that wasn't there. Her eyes fluttered open. Slowly she rose from the bed, the crumpled sheets drawn around her. She made her way to the kitchen where she could smell something cooking . And there he was, dressed in his work clothes, so innocent and dignified, the opposite of last night. Sensing someone was watching him, Mac turned to see her there, messy, unruly and as sexy as hell with only a sheet covering her body.

"Morning. Sleep well?" he said with a smile. She nodded drowsily as he handed her a plate of pancakes. Instantly her senses went ot full alert.

"What?" Mac asked worried with her sudden reaction. Stella held the plate as though she was expecting it to explode a any moment.

"It's...it's not burnt." she said incredulously. Mac chuckled a bit.

"Pancakes are they only thing I can make without burning the house down.''

"Alright then, next time you take care of breakfast and I'll make dinner...and dessert" she added the last part suggestively. She noticed the tie around his neck and reached out to undo it.

"I'm comfused, do you like the tie or not?" Mac asked.

"I do like the tie" was the reply "that's why your only allowed wear it when I say so." Mac smiled and nooded, letting her discard the tie on the kitchen bench. They sat down, eating breakfast in a comfortable silence. Every now and they glanced at each other, smiled a little and looked away again. It was Mac who finally decided to speak.

"I love you" he blurted out suddenly. Stella's heart skipped several beats. She had been waiting for so long to hear him say those words.

"Say it again" she whispered almost meekly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What? I love you?" he asked confused. Stella smiled broadly.

"I love you too" she exclaimed excitedly and gave him in an impulsive kiss. Mac smiled and another moment of silence passed beween the two. With nothing else to say, he decided to share a little trivial fact about himself.

"You know, when I was a kid my parents always used to say I was a hopeless romantic. I never quite understood what that meant though." Stella smiled all too knowingly.

"Well, guess what? Now we're both just _hopeful_ romantics."

**

* * *

A/N I know this chap wasn't very long, but trust me it took forever to write. Thanks so much to everyone that's read the story, please review! Hopefully I'll be able to write a Valentines one-shot, but no promises :)**


End file.
